


Have you seen my phone?

by mainstreamqueen



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainstreamqueen/pseuds/mainstreamqueen
Summary: Ryan can't find his phone.





	Have you seen my phone?

Ryan pushed open the door to the dressing room where the rest of his band were relaxing before the show. All of them were laughing and the room smelt like weed. Jon’s probably.

“Ryan,” Brendon said. “Come listen to this story Jon just told us.” He patted the seat next to him on the couch.

Ryan shook his head and Brendon forced a wide smile onto his face before Spencer or Jon could catch his pout. Ryan ignored the twist in his stomach and turned away. This was for the best.

“Has anyone seen my phone? I put it down somewhere.”

His bandmates shook their heads and Jon offered to call it, but Ryan turned him down quickly.

“It’s on silent. Probably left it on the bus; it’s the only place I haven’t looked.”

He waved goodbye to his bandmates, left the room, and headed for the bus, as Jon started to tell another stupid story.

Ryan stopped outside the venue, where Zack was smoking. Ryan smiled at Zack, lit up a cigarette, and pulled out his phone to send a quick text to Brendon: ‘That was a hint, btw. Bus. 10 minutes’.

He then showed Zack some photos on his phone from the club they’d been at the night before, but less than two minutes later, before Ryan had even finished his cigarette, Brendon burst out of the doors as if he’d been running.

“Ry, I thought-“ Then, he spotted Zack. “Oh, Zack, hey.”

Zack nodded. “Come out for a smoke?”

Brendon shook his head. “I came out to find-” He paused, looking at Ryan, who was still holding his phone. “Help Ryan find his… phone.” He ducked his head, unsure why he’d said that.

Zack choked down a laugh and looked away from the pair.

Ryan sighed and pocketed his phone. “My iPod, Brendon. My iPod. But yes, I could use your help.” But he did smile, even though Brendon’s head was still ducked.

Brendon mumbled – unconvincingly - something about actually meaning to say iPod and walked off to the bus. Ryan stubbed out his cigarette and followed him, without saying a word to Zack.

Ryan was only halfway across the parking lot when Jon and Spencer came out of the back doors.

“So, they’re going to make out on the bus again?” Spencer asked as he lit up his own cigarette. “And they’re trying to hide it?”

“Yeah,” Zack said. “Brendon volunteered to help Ryan look for the phone that Ryan was holding in his hand. Like he actually saw Ryan’s phone, but it was like he couldn’t think of anything else. It was like he’d thought up this one reason to get Ryan alone and he couldn’t change course.”

Jon laughed as Ryan climbed onboard the tour bus after Brendon.

“Be fair guys,” Spencer said. “It’s not like the blood was rushing to Brendon’s brain.”

Zack laughed. “Okay, I’ll give them an hour before I call them to get ready for the show.”

“45 minutes,” Spencer said. “They’ll need to shower. Brendon doesn’t need to be sweaty before he goes on stage.”


End file.
